Courage
by lemonkitties
Summary: Maeve Holcombe is an Amity born who is declared Divergent at her aptitude test. She chooses to go with Dauntless, and there she meets Abnegation born, Tobias. They become bestfriends and this is the story of their life in the Dauntless compound, up until the final test..
1. Chapter 1

"Maeve. Maeve! Wake up!"

A firm hands shakes me shoulder back and forth. Felix.

"Felix..", I start.

"Get up Maeve! It's aptitude day today, remember?"

"Go away..", I moan. He chuckles. I slowly open my eyes, squinting in the bright light.

"Well, I'll leave you to change in peace.", he smiled and walked out of the room.

I reluctantly get out of bed and trudge over to the clothes drawer. I open it and pull out a baggy yellow frock top and a pair of red denim shorts. _Ugh. Red and yellow._ I slip off my nightdress and put on my clothes and leave the room.

I enter the kitchen, trying to pull a happy face. _Peace and happiness; how gross.._

"Morning Maeve.", my mum says.

"Hey.", I reply.

"Come have something to eat. You're going to need it for today. You know, to keep your courage up."

_Courage. Dauntless._ An image of the Dauntless leaping off the train and lightly landing onto the platform flashes across my mind.

"Ah, Maeve, you're finally up. You ready for the aptitude test today?", my dad asks.

_Oh no._ This is the day I had been dreading for the past week. I suddenly don't feel so hungry, but I sit down anyway and pick up a piece of buttered toast.

"Maeve, you look nervous. Are you okay?", Felix asked.

I slammed my piece of toast down onto the plate.

"What do you think?! This test is gonna change my whole life. So yeah, OF COURSE I'M FINE.", I shouted, and stormed off to the bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and walk to the sink to rinse my face. I sigh as the cold water slaps my face. After finishing in the bathroom, I grab my school bag from my room and leave the house.

The bus ride was a whirl. I sat at the back, listening to some Erudites debating, and not understanding any of it, trying not to catch anyone's attention.

I finally got to school and was greeted by my best friend, Hugo. Me and him had been friends ever since the first day we started lower school.

"Hey Maeve. You nervous about today?", he asked, smiling his usual cute grin.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Course I am. Who isn't?"

"Felix.", I snorted.

"He's not scared of anything. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

After lunch, we were ushered to sit on 5 benches, one for each faction. I sat and watched as the Dauntless jumped onto the table and started doing some incredible stunts. _How great it would be to be Dauntless.._

"From Amity, Maeve Holcombe and Felix Holcombe.", one of the volunteers announced.

_Uh oh._

I stood up and walked towards Room 7, my mind shutting down. Just before I walked into the room, I turned to see Felix nodding at me. I stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed when I stepped in was the mirrors surrounding you, showing 4 versions of you staring back. And then I noticed the dentist looking chair and the Abnegation volunteer waiting for me. I walked over to the chair, somehow, as I wasn't controlling them and sat in the chair, breathing heavily.

"Maeve Holcombe?", the Abnegation volunteer asked.

"Y-yes.", I squeaked.

"Right, my name is Judith in case you would like to know. Please do make yourself comfortable here as you will be here for a little while."

_Aaahh..._

Judith began to attach electrodes to several parts of my body, the cold pads sending little shock waves through my body.

"D-does it h-hurt?", I stutter. _I must sound like such an idiot._

"No, don't worry.", she smiles, and places the last electrode on, sending a last shiver down my spine. She looks over at the machine next to my chair, a machine that looks like it could cause great fright..

"Right, you're all set now.", she hands me over a vial of some sort of clear liquid, "now drink this please."

"What will it do to me?", I demand.

"Just don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it.", she says. Somehow her voice is soothing my nerves. I press the edge of the vial to my lips and tip it, downing the liquid.

I suddenly feel drowsy.

I take one last look at the ceiling above me, and my eyes close.

A few seconds later, I open my eyes. I find myself standing behind an exhibition separated by glass in a zoo. There, a tiger is staring at me, baring its sharp, white teeth. It prowls ever closer towards the glass. I step back, afraid of what will happen next.

And the glass shatters.

The people all around me scream. The tiger leaps onto the path a few metres away from me. My heart skips a beat. And then I see them. A long sword and a book with a title, "HOW TO TAME WILD ANIMALS". The people surrounding me stare at me, urging me to do something. Should I sacrifice myself for these people? Should I kill it? Should I try and outwit it? Or should I, like an Amity, try to make peace with it? I decide to go with the killing idea. I grab the sword, the blade fitting perfectly in my hands. I take a step forward, and swing the blade into the tiger's flesh. It doesn't stick, but it did enough damage. The red covered sword clatters to the floor and I sink to my knees and close my eyes.

I open my eyes again, and see the scene has changed. What on earth is going on? I am now kneeling on a train. The people surrounding me are completely oblivious to my existence.

_This. Is. Weird._

I stand up and walk around, trying to find a seat to place myself in. I finally find one and cautiously sit, not knowing what could happen next. The person sitting next to me turned to look into my eyes. I shuddered.

"Oi, you. D'you know who did this?", they gestured to a picture of a block of houses burnt down. Somehow, I knew that I was familiar with who did that.

"Yes, but I don't know what their name is.", I finally answered.

"TELL ME!", they roared. I jumped up from the chair, and ran off further down into the train carriage...

My eyes flew open, fear gripping my heart. I saw the familiar sight of Room 7 and I sighed with relief. It was over. I looked to the right to see Judith smiling at me.

"Welcome back. I'll be back in just a minute to retrieve your results.", she said and walked off out of the room. I ripped the electrodes off of me and stood up from the chair and began to pace the length of the room.

Judith walked back into the room, with a frown upon her face. _Did I mess up the test?_

"I'm afraid the results were inconclusive. You are apt for two factions. This means you are in great danger and are one of the few people of this city who are known as Divergent.", she said solemnly.

"What factions am I apt for?", I asked.

"Firstly, Dauntless as you picked up the sword to kill the tiger, and secondly, Candor as you told the man the truth about the picture."

_Dauntless and Candor?_ This just wasn't me.. And, what did she call it? Divergent? I suddenly felt scared.

"I would recommend you leave now, so you have time to think before the Choosing Ceremony."

I dashed out of the room and out of school.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has left a review or followed/favourited! I might try to make the chapters longer so you can read for longer as the previous 2 chapters seem a bit rushed..**

The bus journey was long. The sharp tug at my heart kept making me more and more nervous about the Choosing Ceremony which was happening tomorrow.

_Dauntless. Candor. Dauntless. Candor. _

I snapped out of my daydreaming as the bus pulled over at the Amity stop. I leapt off the bus and walked a bit further till I reached my street. I turned into it and walked for a further few seconds till I stood in front of my house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I closed the door and leant against it, taking deep breaths. I was beginning to feel dizzy. _Divergent. Dangerous. Candor. Dauntless. _I opened my eyes and a wave of nausea swept over me. I stumbled up the stairs to my room where I flopped onto the bed, and cried. I cried about everything that had happened today. The shouting fit I had at my family. The aptitude test. The results. _Everything was wrong about today._ I turned over to face the ceiling and thought about tomorrow. Which of the two should I pick? Dauntless looked like such a fun faction, yet I could get hurt badly there.. Whilst in Candor, I was stuck to a life of never speaking a lie and nothing exciting would ever happen. Surely Candor would be the best option?...

"Maeve, sweetie. You're early from school. Is everything okay?", I heard my mum say. I sat up to face her.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be best to leave earlier to think about my decision tomorrow.", I said, trying to hide the fact that I had just been crying. She sat down on my bed with me.

"Oh okay. Well, when it does come to tomorrow, just follow your heart. If you do choose to transfer to a different faction, that's fine. I will still be proud of you. I promise I will still visit you on Visiting Day.", she smiled and I relaxed.

"Thanks Mum. I just feel so... nervous. What if Felix decides to leave?", I smiled reassuringly.

"I won't be angry at him at all. I would still be proud of him as he has come this far already.", she said. I sighed with relief knowing that at least my mum wouldn't be angry at me leaving Amity. She stood up from my bed and left the room, giving me one last smile before she skipped down the stairs, just like an Amity would.

A few minutes later, Felix came charging up the stairs and stood at the door to my room. "Oh, you're already home. I waited for you, but you never came. So I went home by myself.", Felix said, a glint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I left early so I could think over my decision for tomorrow.", I said hoping he wouldn't notice the worried look spread across my face.

"Fair enough. Did the test go well?", he asked, "mine did. I'm confident on what faction I'm choosing."

"It was alright.", I sighed, "Can I be left in peace to think over my decision?"

"Yeah, sure.", he smiled that contagious smile that all the Amity girls fell for, except me. He had a girlfriend called Marigold who literally followed Felix everywhere he went. _Eurgh._

I lay back down on the bed, and closed my eyes. I just want to go to sleep and forget about everything that's happening. The liquid I had drunk had made me feel woozy afterwards, so I thought I may as well take a nap. But it just wouldn't come. I lay there, for what felt like hours, until I finally felt sleep overcoming me. I relaxed, and black surrounded me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start, my tummy stabbing the insides of me. My top and shorts were destroyed. I must have moved around a lot whilst I was asleep. Outside, the sun was just rising above the horizon. _How long had I slept for?_ I went to the bathroom and took a long, refreshing shower, thinking about today.

Today was the day we choose what faction we join.

My heart suddenly starting beating twice as fast and I cringed. I was going to leave my family. My throat felt like it was on fire as the tears were flowing fast. I turned the shower off and got changed into a yellow top with red jeans. _Was this the last time I would be wearing these clothes?_

_No. No. No. No. I just can't do this..._

I walked out of the room, probably for the last time, and walked down the stairs. Dauntless. Candor. Was this really who I am?

Breakfast went by quickly. My parents quickly got ready to leave, and then I left our house, for the last time ever.

**Please leave a review on what you liked about this, or how I could possibly improve this? Or you can ask me anything about this fanfiction!**


End file.
